1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety engineering in vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to a multisensory attention drawing (i.e. alert) apparatus for a vehicle, a vehicle having a multisensory attention alert apparatus, the use of a multisensory attention alert apparatus in a road vehicle, a method for multisensory alerting of the attention of a driver, a program element and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
Warning signals in vehicles are output visually by displays or audibly by warning tones. Examples thereof are static or flashing symbols on a dashboard, warning texts in displays, warning tones, for example if the seatbelt is not fastened, warning announcements via traffic radio and also haptic signals, such as a vibrating steering wheel.
Warning tones can also be combined with displays in order to awaken the attention of the driver and draw it to the display. The warning signals are usually unspecific in relation to the direction from which the hazard comes.
WO 2007/049995 A1 describes a system for detecting objects that is able to output an audible signal intended to emulate the natural sound of the detected object. A plurality of loudspeakers are provided that are able to output a sound that indicates the position of the object.